Chibi Onna
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U On a rainy night, a ship crash lands on earth. 6 Saiya-jins's resurect from the ship. Their mission, to find a suitable mate and Bulma's in the middle!
1. Six Saiya-jin's and a mission!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 :  
Six Saiya-jin's and a mission!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta gripped the sides of his chair. Gritting his teeth, not only in anger, but the fact of knowing that this day would come.  
  
  
* A weak human female? Stupid Computers! So she may be the next closest thing to a saiya-jin female, someone has to mate to her to continue the saiya-jin race. The question is who* Vegeta thought tiredly.  
  
  
Yes, Vegeta, Really Vegeta no Ouji, wasn't alone. Five other saiya-jins were with him. Two elites, Brolli and Nappa. One Second Class, Turles. And Two Third Class, Kakarott and Radditz. They're planet had been destroyed years ago by the tyrant known as Freeza. Vegeta had reached the legendary along with one of his elites, and a friend so to say, Brolli. They had defeated Freeza, aswell as the Cold Empire, bringing revenge and peace to the universe. (A/N : Corny line I know! O.o) The six remaining saiya-jins have been travling from planet to planet, in search of women to breed with.   
  
  
No more female saiya-jins existed to mate with so, other species were the answer. Some species were weak but beautiful. Some species were ugly but had the power. The perfect female would have to be a combination of beauty, intellegnce, inner and outer strength. The saiya-jins were being picky for a reason. They needed a female that could handle the child birth. They used a computer on a remote planet in the east quadrant of space and it led them here. To earth. A planet inhabited by weaklings with ki levels the amount of a defected 3rd class saiya-jin newborn. The ship the saiya-jins were in was coming into the atmosphere. The landing would certainly be intresting.  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up and noticed that the transmitter was picking up something. Bulma noticed to.  
  
  
"Hey dad, you think that's a asteroid or something?" (A/N : I don't know much about space debris ) Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I really don't know, but I think it's a ship of some sort"  
  
  
"Let's check it out, where is it landing?"   
  
  
Dr. Briefs checked the monitor aswell as the results. He glanced at both repeaedly.  
  
  
"Dad?"  
  
  
"I...It's coming...here"  
  
  
"What!?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma and Dr. Briefs jumped out of there seats and were headed outside. Mrs. Briefs was just coming by with a tray of lemonade for the two.  
  
  
"You two look like a space ship is heading for us!" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
  
  
"We're not sure yet" Bulma replied as she and her father ran for the outside. Mrs. Briefs could only blink as the ground shook wildly.  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs and Bulma hld each other as the braced the impact of the foreign ship colided with the spare land of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
"Oh.My.God!" Bulma stuttered.  
  
  
The ship hissed and steame rose from it erily. Bulma stepped up to the ship timidly and was about to touch the outside of the ship when she was stopped by two things.  
  
  
"Bulma don't touch it! It's VERY extremely hot!" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
  
  
Bulma stopped but then the wall of the ship was being punched out from the inside. Bulma eeped in surprise. She stepped back and a hand shot out. Bulma eeped again. the hand draged down through the searing hot metal of the ship as if it were a knife to cheese. The posessor of the hand brought both of his hands in between the slit and seperated the sides of the ship in half. he stepped down onto the grass and looked up.  
  
  
*Woah, what a hunk, for a alien* Bulma thought.  
  
  
The possesor of the hand, and that power, was Vegeta himself. He was in super saiya-jin mode. The landing was more than he expected. Another saiya-jin, looking simular to Vegeta stepped out and looked around.  
  
  
*What's up with these hot guys? This is a gir's fantasy come true. This is to good to be true. There must be something wrong here then.* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta and his companion Brolli switched out of super saiya-jin mode. There gold hair turning to black and there teal eyes turning to black. Bulma's eyes were as wide as saucers. Dr. Briefs being the person he was, stepped a little closer to the men and looked them over.  
  
  
"What are you looking at old man?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
  
"I believe I deserve a explination for you crash landing on our property" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
"You're correct. You do deserve a explination" Brolli replied.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs hmphed happily.  
  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta. Prince of all Saiya-jins. Beside me stands an Elite, Brolli. We have others in the ship. We have a purpose for being here"  
  
  
"Never heard of your race, but what is your reason?" Dr. Briefs spoke.  
  
  
"Her" Vegeta directed to Bulma.  
  
  
"Huh?" Both Bulma and Dr. Briefs thought in unison. Dr. Briefs's pipe fell out of his mouth.  
  
  
"Anyone want lemonade?" Mrs. Briefs offered.  
  
  
Bulma smacked her forehead and stepped up to vegeta and began poking into his chest.  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean me? I don't even know you guys! I" Bulma couldn't finish her questioning.  
  
  
Vegeta slowly snuck his hand around the back of Bulma's hand and hadn pressed a pressure point in her neck, making her become uncouncious, temporarily.  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Dr Briefs yelled with fear in his voice.  
  
  
"The woman is fine. Her excesive bitching was hurting my hearing" Vegeta said flatly.  
  
  
"We desire to talk to you at the moment Dr. Briefs." Brolli made aware.  
  
  
Vegeta let Bulma's body slump against him. He held her close to him and looked in the Dr's eyes. He hefted Bulma's body into his arms and directed that Brolli and Dr. Briefs follow him into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not much of a chapter but you get the idea. Can't wait to see the other saiya-jins can't you? Imagine the fueding in future episodes between everyone? And who will get Bulma? *Obvious O.o* Please review. 


	2. Mission Woman!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 :  
Mission Woman!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma's body on the sofa and sat down beside her. Brolli continued to stand beside Vegeta silently. Dr. Briefs sat down in the chair opposite from Vegeta. The discussion would soon begin.  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"Before I continue, you must be aware that you have no say, opinion, or power in this situation." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
  
"I'll be the judge of that"  
  
  
"I'll ignore that last comment."  
  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and began to talk.  
  
  
"We are saiya-jins. A race of strong warriors with the love to fight in our veins. Our planet was destroyed years ago by a tyrant by the name of Freeza. When I and Brolli reached the legendary"  
  
  
"Legendary?" Dr. Briefs narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"To put it in simpler terms, it's the stage we looked like when we first exited the ship. in that stage we have unimaginable power. That power we used to defeat Freeza and his father's empire."  
  
  
"Okay, continue with your purpose for being here."   
  
  
"You're eager old man, but as I was saying. After the defeat of the Cold Empire, I and my followers have been traveling from planet to planet in search for the suitable woman to continue the saiya-jin race."  
  
  
"Arean't there anymore saiya-jin women left?"  
  
  
"No. they were all destroyed when the planet destroyed. While on a remote planet, we used their computers and the results were your daughter. One of us will win her, mate her, and continue the saiya-jin race."  
  
  
"What does Bulma have to say about this?" Dr. Briefs narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"Like I said in the begining. She nor you have a choice in the matter. If you choose to retailate, we can easily inahilate you and go against the woman's will. But we saiya-jin's have more honor than to force a woman, but if it has to come to that, then so be it." Vegeta finished.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs gulped and loosenedhis shirt.  
  
  
"I see. Where are the others you were talking about?"  
  
  
"They are still in the ship. Obviosly the impact of our incoming was a little to much."  
  
  
"To put it more simply, there uncouncious." Brolli replied.  
  
  
"Those boys will need medical treatment" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
  
  
"You doubt our strength. With more rest, they'll be awake."  
  
  
Vegeta got up and motioned for Dr. Briefs and Brolli to follow him. They exited the home and went back outside. Vegeta went towards the ship and through each body out of the ship with a thud. Of course the impact of the dirt woke the sleeping warriors.  
  
  
"I thought you said they needed more rest" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Screw the rest. They're up now." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
The four saiya-jins sat up. The one on the far left had long hair almost going down his back. Beside him was a bigger saiya-jin with no hair. And Beside the bald saiya-jin were two saiya-jins who looked alike, only one looked more evil and the other more innocent.  
  
  
"Okay ladies, introduce yourselves for the doctor."  
  
  
Introductions were made. ( A/N : You didn't expect me to go "Raditz", "kakarott", etc? )  
  
  
"Well then, I assume you'll be starying with us for the time being. You like fighting right?"   
  
  
Everyone bragged about how they loved to fight. Dr. Briefs had to scream so everyone could hear him.  
  
  
"Okay, Bulma and I can whip up some training facilites along with some gravity simulators for you all."  
  
  
Dr. Briefs bit the bullet and escorted the saiya-jins inside. He looked to the couch and noticed that Bulma was not there.  
  
  
"Well, I guess Bulma went upstairs. You'll have to meet Bulma tommorow morning" Dr. briefs said,  
  
  
"Verywell."  
  
  
Each saiya-jin was assigned a room on the main level while the family slept a level on the higher level, all except Vegeta, who demanded a bigger room.  
  
  
"Why the larger room? You look like the type that doesn't care about scenery." Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"I am. The bumbling idiots are loud. I need peace and quiet, and the extra space I'll put to good use." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Everyone settled in for the night. The morning would be so pleasent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That is so true. wait till the saiya-jins meet Bulma. Who will lose intrest in Bulma and who will not. I mean, her attitude could turn normal people off you know.  
  
  
Please review and Ja ne' 


	3. Ugly First Hello!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 :  
Ugly First Hello!  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma peaked her eye open and saw her ceiling. She opene her other eyes and groaned. She was tired, but something in the back of her head, was nagging her to get up.  
  
  
*That's right. I came up here last night to get some sleep. Everything before that is a blur? Why?* Bulma thought. Bulma closed her eyes and for a moment she saw herself fall uncouncious and before she succumbed to the darkness, she looked into dark eyes holding a small amount of regrett.  
  
  
Bulma thought her imagination was getting the best of her. She stood up and stretched. She decided she'd where a plaid skirt and a black shirt with the words "My head's that way dumbass" along with a arrow pointing up. Bulma also wore her boots. Bulma dressed like this, when she was feeling full of woman power. For some strange reason, she felt she'd need these clothes.  
  
  
*What's wrong with me? Woah, breakfast!*  
  
  
Bulma walked downstairs and turned sharply towards her father who was cooking scrambled eggs. There was a larger amoutn than usual. She glanced to her side and there were dihes already in it, piled to the ceiling really.  
  
  
*These looked like they were used? Who could eat that much?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma suddenly looked up and remembered that in her rush to get food, she saw a large blur in the corner of her eye. Fearful that this 'blur' was the cause of the mysterious things occuing today, Bulma turned slowly. Her thoughts was correct. There were 6 people, who she'd never seen in her life, all except the smaller being who had his eyes closed, brows etched tightly together, and his hands closed.  
  
  
*That guy, was the guy who I thought I imaginated about just a moment ago. He looks agitated. He looks a lot of things. He looks hot. He looks pissed. He looks like he needs a hug or something.* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma's thoughts were ceased.  
  
  
"Mornin' Sweetcheeks"  
  
  
That sick remark came from a taller guy with hair longer than hers. bulma began to growl deeply.  
  
  
"Bulma, temper temper" Dr. briefs muttered to her.  
  
  
Bulma slowly collected himself. Two other saiya-jins who looked alike were looking her way. Bulma was getting the creeps.  
  
  
"You're beautiful" the more innocent guy said.  
  
  
"You're a species of your own. Beauty being your main feature" The one looking more sinisterly commented.  
  
  
"Nice remarks, but who the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I like a woman who gets to the point. I'm Radditz"  
  
  
The saiya-jin beside Radditz elbowed him in his stomach. Making the saiya-jin gasp for breath.  
  
  
"Excuse his forwardness, I'm Turles. Did anyone tell you you were the definition of heaven at it's finest?"  
  
  
The sound of Vegeta sighing tiredly broke the silent air between the woman and her new guests.  
  
  
"No, but thanks for the complement." Bulma growled.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Kakarott. You're name's Bulma right? I hope we become friends."  
  
  
"I...hope so to...Kakarott."  
  
  
Bulma looked past the three obvious saiya-jins and looked to the ones who were the most quiet. The most mysterious. The most behaved.  
  
  
"Well don't you three have anything else to say?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
  
"No we don't" A tall bald one replied.  
  
  
"I do."  
  
  
Bulma looked to Brolli. He looked like a person she could talk to in a intellegent conversation.  
  
  
"Introductions are in order. I'm Brolli. The one to my left is Nappa, and to my right is our Prince Vegeta"  
  
  
"Prince?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
Bulma never thought she'd meet royalty or ever imagine having royalty in her home.  
  
  
*He can't eb what i think he is. If he's royalty, he's either a sweetie, or a*  
  
  
"Stop staring at me you ill minded woman!"  
  
  
*Arroagant Jackass!* Bulma finished her thought.  
  
  
"I never thought I'd ask of royalty to hold it's tounge!" Bulma snapped back.  
  
  
"Silence your ugly head. Do you even know why we are really here?"  
  
  
Bulma had a puzzeled expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes back to Vegeta with a look of 'We'll finish this later!', but all in all, she was clueless as to why aliens were in her home.  
  
  
"We are here to mate you. You have to choose between the three of those idiots."  
  
  
"Why not all six of you? Or are you three gay?"  
  
  
"Gay?" Brolli screamed.  
  
  
"We are not of homosexuality. We just don't like you" Vegeta simply said.  
  
  
"Like me? Why the hell not?" Bulma screamed in Vegeta's face.  
  
  
"This is the exact reason. You're nothing of our expectations. We usually expect refined LADIES, who have maners and act as the sex they are. Not loud, ugly, and with Male like features" Vegeta replied. Knowing full well this would strike the woman.  
  
  
"How.Dare.YOU!"  
  
  
Bulma pulled her arm back prepared the slap the crap out of Vegeta, or what she wanted him to think. He merely smirked at her feeble attempt of revenge. He grabbed her left hand before it made contact with his cheek aswell as her right hand from slapping his cheek. He wasn't prepared for her knee that went straight for his crown jewls. And I'm not talking about the Jewels of the Saiya-jin Royal House.  
  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
  
Vegeta tried to charge at Bulma, but one he was stopped by pain, stopped by Brolli holding his shoulder, and by the three intrested males protecting Bulma. vegeta growled deep in his throat. He looked up in Bulma's face, and directly in her eyes giving her a replying glare of saying 'yes, this isn't over yet!'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like the tittle said, ugly first hello! Next chapter, everyone settles in. And who discoveres there going into a rut in a few days?   
  
  
Furniture, ki balls, and china will fly, aswell as Bulma's temper and Vegeta's impatience. Please review! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Settling in...hard task

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 :  
Settling in...hard task  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's tempered settled slightly and he scoffed at the fools surrounding him. He decided to leave this place. He walked past Dr. Briefs and grunted for him to follow. Learning Vegeta's style of communication, Dr. Briefs folowed leaving Bulma stuck with 5 new house guests excluding her mother who was spilling orange juice onto the table in a daze.  
  
  
"What's he got shoved up his ass?" Bulma growled.  
  
  
"More like who's ass he wants to shove up! The prince has sexual frustration" Turles muttered.  
  
  
"How dare you say such a thing about Prince Vegeta?" Brolli growled.  
  
  
"Oh fuck off you royal ass kisser!"  
  
  
Turles and Brolli began to growl at each other animalistically. Luckily Nappa intersected.  
  
  
"Down gentleman! No fighting in the presence of a woman" Nappa chided.  
  
  
Everyone's attentions turned to the flabergasted Bulma. She just stared at them as if they were crazy. Her left eyebrow would twitch every so often. Everyone also noticed her state of dress. Bulma has on grey pajama bottoms and a flimsy white sleeveless shirt on. With no bra to hold her chest in place. Radditz and Turles grinned happily. Brolli and Nappa looked the other way. And Kakarott was staring at Bulma then staring at his brother and his look-a-like wondering why they were grinning.  
  
  
  
( A/N : Okay, the characters may seem a tad out of character. Kakarott is his same goofy juvenile minded self. Turles is a genuine womanizer. Radditz follows Turles. Brolli is composed and suppress's his urges and Nappa doesn't pursue women all in a promise to his long ago dead mate )  
  
  
  
  
~ Inside the Living Room ~  
  
  
  
Dr. Brief's mustache swung from side to side in thought.  
  
  
"It's possible but it will take a while. Me and Bulma will do some research"  
  
  
"I want this doen as soon as possible. I need training to do"  
  
  
"Well both of these items you've described to me are very unique and could help our planet out greatly" Dr. Briefs said happily.  
  
  
"I could care less about your world, and the people's welfares on it. I desire a Gravity Chamber and a Rejuvination Tank. That is all." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Like I said, there are no guarantee's that we'll have the data in the timeyou request"  
  
  
"Just make sure it get's done." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
  
  
"Like a precious babe would want your ugly face!" Radditz screamed.  
  
  
"Ugly? Look who's talkin'!" Turles screamed back.  
  
  
Radditz and Turles were arguing over Bulma again. Kakarott was watching television on the small tv in the kitchen. Nappa was playing Solitare and Brolli was reading the newspaper, he was fascinated with all that was occuring on such a puny planet.  
  
  
"How can one of you be uglier than the other? You both are ugly" Bulma smirked triumphantly.  
  
  
Radditz glared at Bulma aswell as Turles. Kakarott turned his head from the tv, knowing hell was about to break loose, so did Brolli and Nappa.  
  
  
"Oh boy" Kakarott muttered.  
  
  
"I don't think you need to say anything bitch!" Radditz growled.  
  
  
That was it. Bulma walked up to Radditz prepared to kick him in his jewels when a hand grabbed her knee, cliding up her thigh, rotating her in a speed that made her nearly dizzy, to stare a onyx eyes.  
  
  
"Let go of me!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Woman, you against a saiya-jin will kill you. Come with me and your father and we will prepare th training facility.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't have a chance to say anything or object to Vegeta's sudden movements, because she was pushed out of the kitchen quickly, leaving gaping saiya-jins, including a still angry one.  
  
  
"Uh Miss Bulma?"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta turned around.  
  
  
"I'll be needing a place to stay during my next rut."  
  
  
"Rut?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
"Brolli, the woman will give you a place to take shelter in"  
  
  
Brolli nodded and continued to read the newspaper. Bulma and Vegeta left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, the hectic household will go through much more. I assuer you. Brolli goes through his rut, and you;ll learn more of the others in the next chappie!  
  
  
Please review below.  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	5. I believe I'm frightened now

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : I believe I'm frightened now  
  
  
  
A week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, and 604800 seconds from the time Bulma's life came crashing down. She lay inher bed, staring into the ceiling. Everything seemed to have change. The new 'house guests' had their own room. that was the big deal, Vegeta being in the room next to her's was the big deal. Vegeta said he was to high in his stature to sleep on the same level as his lower class companions.  
  
  
Loser! Bulma thought. Today was the day Brolli would come back out. His being in his rut was frightening, extremely.  
  
  
  
  
~ flasback ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was looking for suppiles to continue a experiment she was working on. She knew that one of her house guests was in a rut thing, she didn't know where he was restrained. No one bothered to tell her.   
  
  
Bulma came up to the hall closet in the bottom of the basement. She always came here to get suppiles. She never expected what was to come. She placed her dainty hand on the door knob and she thought she heard breathing. She stopped moving and released a sigh. Thinking she was imagining everything, she shrugged her shoulders and turned the knob.   
  
  
She didn't even get the chance to pull the door outward the door exploded and a being jumped on top of her. When Bulma had the courage toopen her eyes she saw one of the only intellegent saiya-jin's she knew hovering over her, invading her space, and breathing on her animalistically.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open. She knew where Brolli had been hiding. Brolli's teeth were nipping at Bulma's neck and his strong hands were rough and groping places on her, leaving bruises in their wake. Bulma screamed and tried to kick him off. He kissed her and shoved his tounge nearly down her throat. Bulma continued to beat her hands into his chest. She bit on tounge and he moaned.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes continued boggle. When Brolli's mouth left her, she screamed bloody murder, making Brolli smother Bulma more with his body. Bulma was weeping slightly and whimpering everytime Brolli would deeped his explorations.  
  
  
Suddenly Bulma heard a sound and felt a force lift off of her. She sat up and saw Vegeta of all people growling at Brolli. they looked like dogs ready to battle it out. They continued to growl, Brolli was nearly drroling. Vegeta attacked him as did Brolli. Vegeta dissapeared then re-appeared behind Brooli and hit Brolli in the back of his neck. Brolli stopped his movement and fell to the ground.   
  
  
Vegeta panted and stared back. Bulma was staring wide eyed at the event. She looked down at Brooli, now a little concerned of his well being.  
  
  
"He's fine. Maybe I should have told you where he was locked up" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma stood up and went into the closet and retrieved what she needed. She left silently and only looked back to see Vegeta place Brolli's body back into the closet. She walked up the steps ad back to her lab. When the door behind her was closed, she fell to the floor, and released air she was holding in.   
  
  
If she ever needed supplies, she asked Vegeta, nicely, if he could get them for her. Half the time whenever she asked the other saiya-jins to help her, they'd fight over who should help her and getting into a brawl over it. And everytime Bulma would insult them, one of them would threaten to hurt her, but the next day, would be giving herpuppy dog eyes and beggig for forgiveness. It was easier to ask Vegeta for anything.  
  
  
  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
  
  
Bulma was tired. These saiya-jins were wearing her down. her and her father had been working on the gravity room and finished it two days ago. Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta since. he'd only allow Nappa to train with him, the others would train on the front lawn and put on sparring displays, brining neigbors from far and wide, to see the new attraction forming under the Capsule Corp roof.  
  
  
Bulma chuckled lightly. If what everyone was saying was true, she was bound to be with one of them. But who? Kakarott was to gentle and juvenile for her liking, Nappa was to quite and always seemed to have something shoved up his ass! And Radditz and Turles were just ridiculous. Assuming they were everything, but the moment Vegeta walked in the room they'd sink back into their chairs.   
  
  
*It seems Brolli and Vegeta are the only ones that haven't worn my patience* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma would have verbal sparring, which she lightly enjoyed. Buring his ego was somthing she looked for. Brolli was another story. How he acted that day never left her mind. Yes his touches were rough, but they excited Bulma. That fact scared her.   
  
  
*Are all saiya-jins like that when they're horny or in a rut? Or was that just Brolli?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and rolled over onto her side. She wanted to enjoy this quiet and peace before some saiya-jin, any saiya-jin barged into her room requestiong something. She was tired and she fell into her nap again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well you know what happened with Brolli and his rut. Along who Bulma's narrowed it down to. But more juicy goodness will come!  
  
Just be nice people and review below. Reviews let me know if I should quit while i'm ahead. 


	6. Bulma gets treated!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : Bulma gets treated!  
  
  
  
Now that Bulma had narrowed it down to just the two strongest saiya-jins in her home, she had to get the other saiya-jins off her back. But they were all like puppies. She couldn't bring herself to harm them, kick them around yes, but harm them intentionally? Never.   
  
  
Bulma woke up with a start. She climbed out her bed and went to take her shower. After her shower she returned to her room...cautiously. With saiya-jins roaming the place, she needed to look both ways where ever she went. Once she reached her door, she released a long awaited sigh. She closed the door behind her and just as she was going to remove her towel, she heard a noise.  
  
  
The noise was of someone breathing. She turned around and saw Kakarott behind the door.  
  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
  
Bulma was growling rather loudly.  
  
  
"Kakarott....what are you doing in my room?" Bulma asked calmly.  
  
  
"I was waiting for you" Kakarott said innocently.  
  
  
"What for?"  
  
  
"I wanna make you lunch"  
  
  
Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
"Lunch, my treat!"  
  
  
"I heard but....you don't seem like the kind of person to do anything fun"  
  
  
"I don't know where you got that idea, but be here later today? Okay?"  
  
  
"O...kay"  
  
  
Kakarott grinned and left her room. Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Is there anyone else in my room?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
"Cause if you don't come out I'll harm your baggage so badly you couldn't have to chance to bed with me!"  
  
  
Radditz and Turles came out of the shadows, cupping themselves just as a safety precaution, grumbling curse words, and exited her room. Bulma smiled tri-umphantly and began to dress.  
  
  
  
~ moments later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma walked down the steps, famished from all that had occured today. She decided to wear a simple skirt and a shirt. She stepped into the kitchen and found Brolli leaning against the table casually.  
  
  
Bulma smiled shyly. Just looking at Brolli resurected all the feelings she felt about Brolli, even the feelings she felt when he attacked her out of lust. She felt so innocent and shy around Brolli, with Vegeta, she felt normal and like a equal. With Brolii, she felt intimidated, which she really didn't like.  
  
  
"Uh...Hi Brolli"  
  
  
"Morning Miss Bulma. Care to join me on a picnic brunch this morning?" Brolli asked flashing hs bright teeth and his fangs, he wanted to set in Bulma's flesh.  
  
  
Bulma uncounciously gulped.  
  
  
"Yeah, I was hungry anyway" Bulma put on a fake face.  
  
  
"Follow me! I have a great place for us to eat"  
  
  
Brolli took Bulma's hand in his. he led her out the back door and they began to walking onto one of the fields on the Capsule Corp grounds. To get there they had to pass the Gravity Room.   
  
  
Vegeta was in mid air doing cartwheels in a perfect circle while staying in the exact same place. he looked out the window when he was closest and observed Brolli walking eagerly with Bulma in tow. He saw the uneasiness on her face. He frowned.  
  
  
*I'm not jealous! It's the woman's fault for easily being intimidated!...-growls-* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Vegeta re-concentrated and continued to train.  
  
  
  
~ the field ~  
  
  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
  
Bulma smiled warmly. This was a wonderful place. Right under a tall shady tree. Brolli unwrapped the blanket and pated a place beside him asking Bulma to sit down. She did and watched Brolli handle the breakfast. Her mind was distant yet still here.  
  
  
*He is a nice guy, but why can't I feel comfortable around him? Why do I feel a bad vibe from him?*  
  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Brolli gestured to the food he prepared. He and Bulma proceeded to eat.  
  
  
  
~ 1 1/2 later ~  
  
  
  
Bulma pat her full tummy happily. Brolli's cooking made up for his evil aura. Bulma walked back to the house, while Brolli went to train in the hill. As she walked onto the lawn, Bulma saw Kakarott smiling happily.  
  
  
"What's up Kakarott?"  
  
  
"Nothing really, it's time for lunch"  
  
  
"Lunch?" Bulma softly muttered.  
  
  
Bulma was dragged into the kitchen and was sat down into a chair. She looked up and saw Nappa casually leaning against the wall reading the paper. Kakarott came back over with a plate of food. Bulma looked down at the... pecular cuisine.  
  
  
"Gee Kakarott....For me?"  
  
  
"All for you! I hope you like Sugared Squirel!"  
  
  
Bulma's face turned blue.  
  
  
*He's got to be kidding!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
*Baka* Nappa thought.  
  
  
"It took me a while to catch a squirel!" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Um... I'm sorry Kakarott, but I's still...SO full from Brolli's breakfast picnic, I don't think I have much room in my stomach for your... meal"  
  
  
"To bad! It's a shame! I didn't know wether to use regular sugar or brown sugar, so I used both. But I'll save it for you for later!"  
  
  
"Okay....how about tommorow we visit my friend Chi Chi's house. She'll give us a both a cooking lesson!" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
  
Bulma got up out of the chair and when she finnaly outside, she released a sigh. Her peace wouldn't last for long, she looked up and saw Radditz and Turles leaning against a tree, grinning evily.  
  
  
"What are you dorks up to?" Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
"We've decided that in our pursuing" Turles started.  
  
  
"Being rejected isn't our thing. So we've decided to" Radditz continued.  
  
  
"Combine our strength and make you choose one of us" Turles finished making his way closer to Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma backed away till her back was against the wall of her home. She was getting scared fast.  
  
  
"Come on guys! Can't be sore loosers for ever can we?"  
  
  
Radditz and Turles ignored her and continue to advance. Bulma shrank deeper into the wall and closed her eyes fearing the worst when all of a sudden she heard a thump. Actually 2. Bulma opened her eyes to see 2 uncouncious saiya-jins lying beneath the boot of a grinning Vegeta.  
  
  
"And what may I ask are you grining at?"  
  
  
"Just a pudgy annoying woman who can't defend herself."  
  
  
"What?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Calm down woman! Instead of screaming your head up, hit me"  
  
  
Bulma blinked back.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Hit me"  
  
  
"Why"  
  
  
Vegeta slapped his forhead.  
  
  
"Venting your frustration in movement always works! And beside, it wouldn't hurt you to learn some self defence moves!"  
  
  
"How do you know that'll work for me?" Bulma asked 'matter of factly'.  
  
  
"I just do, come"  
  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma's hand and directed her into the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"And to think, I may even consider teaching you to withstand some gravity!"  
  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!??" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long chapter if I do say so myself. Basically this chap was to show you what everyone's doing for Bulma to grab her attention.   
  
  
Vegeta's being kind for a reason he doesn't know, but we do, don't we people! 'geta's falling for Bulma!'  
  
  
You'll see Vegeta and Bulma train in the next chap, cooking lessons between Chi Chi and Goku, and Brolli's anger problem! Uh oh!!!!!  
  
  
Oh cheesy poofs! If you people don't review, I don't know what'll inspire me to write! :: Hint Hint ::  
  
  
Review Dammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Many a thing on the rise!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 : Many a thing on the rise!  
  
  
  
  
  
"This had better be worth it Vegeta!"  
  
  
"It will be now shut up!" Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
Bulma sat down on the cold metal floor indian style.  
  
  
"First you should no how to breath"  
  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"You humans breath wildly, and so... weak? It's pathetic! Breathing correctly will conserve your energy."  
  
  
Bulma was growling softly.  
  
  
"Oh, did I make the woman mad?" Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
"Just teach me this crap!"   
  
  
Vegeta hmphed and their lessons began. vegeta didn't know why he was bothering to help her, or waste his time, but he just did it.  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
Brolli walked up onto the front lawn. He bumped into something and looked down.  
  
  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
  
Radditz sat up and grunted at the discomfort he felt all over his body.  
  
  
"To put it simply, Ouji-sama whupped our asses"  
  
  
"It's all that bitches fault!" Trules growled angrily.  
  
  
"Where is she now?" Brolli asked.  
  
  
"I feel their ki's in the gravity room. What could his highness be up to?" Radditz said.  
  
  
Brolli's fists grew tight, tight enough little droplets of blood trickled down his knuckles and onto the grass.  
  
  
"Easy Brolli!" Turles chided.  
  
  
Brolli grunted and left. Knowing Bulma and Vegeta were in the same room sickened him. Ever since the encounter in the basement during his rut, he had taken possesion of her, well in his opinion yes.  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 hours later ~  
  
  
  
"How do feel woman?"  
  
  
"What we did, it was great! I feel so alive right now. Can we do it again?" Bulma asked eagerly.  
  
  
"No little one." Vegeta chided. Watching her sweaty face gleaming.  
  
  
"We could continue this tommorow, ne?"  
  
  
"Most definetely, I never knew training could actually be fun!"  
  
  
(A/N: If you feel dumb cause you thought they just finished having sex....HA HA *Nelson Muntz stule* )  
  
  
  
"Fun I should say not. Beneficial yes." vegeta corrected.  
  
  
"Oh whatever. I need to work on some new inventions anyway"  
  
  
Bulma dusted off her clothes and began to walk out of the gravity Room. She looked back and smiled happily.  
  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and shut the door. Vegeta now began to train vigoriously again, trying his best to ignore the scent Bulma left behind all over the room.  
  
  
Bulma walked inside the house and entered the kitchen. She saw Kakarott lazily watching tv, specifically Spongebob Squarepants. kakarott was laughing at everything. (A/N: hey I like Spongebob Squarepants! It's kewl! *hmph*) She looked over and saw Nappa ready to woof down a slice of strawberry cheesecake.  
  
  
"Nappa, you think I could borrow you for a while?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
  
Nappa narrowed his suspiciously.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"I'll explain" taking his slice "on our way to my lab"  
  
  
  
  
~ Hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
It was about 1:00 in the morning. Vegeta decided it was best to come go inside. He left his gravity room and entered the house and headed for the kitchen. He hadn't eaten, Bulma took up his usual lunch time.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, just thinking about her. Part of him was confused as to what may occur.  
  
  
*What if it is me that gets her? Naturally royalty deserves her, right?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
For the most part, Vegeta was confused. He hated himself for falling for a human, and feeling like the woman controled everything about him. Suddenly he heard two voice in the next room. He dropped his ki, making him visible, curious as to what people were discussing at this hour.  
  
  
"Thanks for your help Nappa"  
  
  
*That's the woman's voice! What are her and Nappa doing?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"If you need my assistance again, don't hesitate to ask, not like I have anything better to do"  
  
  
"Well I may need you tommorow night"  
  
  
"Verywell" Nappa said curtly, preparing to exit and head for his room.  
  
  
"Oh, please don't tell Vegeta. I want it to be a surprise"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Nappa walked down a hall, while Bulma walked up the steps. Sensing the cost clear, Vegeta brought his ki up to normal.  
  
  
*What is the woman hiding from me?* Vegeta thought suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What IS Bulma hiding? Hmmm? What could she and Nappa be doing? What's the surprise? Dun Dun DUN!!!  
  
  
Find out all that and more! :D  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Smokin & Sizzlin!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 : Smokin & Sizzlin!  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bulma hopped out of bed and put some 'training clothes', as Vegeta dubbed them and skipped down the hallway. Arriving on the newest level of the building, Brolli began to growl and clench the sheets around him.  
  
  
*How dare she...even...* Brolli cursed to himself.  
  
  
Bulma continued on her way till she was outside. Vegeta leaning against the Gravity Room, the air still fresh and clear, and Vegeta's eyes roaming over her body for self pleasure and wonder.  
  
  
*I still must know what that woman is up to!* Vegeta promised himself.  
  
  
"Morning Geta!" Bulma greeted  
  
  
"Cut the 'Geta' crap! Let's get to the training!"  
  
  
"Okay, but we'll have to end a little early"  
  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" Vegeta slightly dissapointed that his time with the woman would be shortened. He rose a eyebrow.  
  
  
"I'm taking Kakarott over to a friends house for cooking lesson's. Mine could use some improving" Bulma muttered the last sentence.  
  
  
"I'm sure it does" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma growled and settled into a fighting stance.  
  
  
"Let's begin" Bulma and Vegeta said to each other.  
  
  
  
  
~ 7 hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was panting against the metal wall, glad that her legs were still able to support her. She felt like dead weight. Her body tingled all over in strain and pain. Vegeta was sitting across from her with his eyes clothes.  
  
  
They had started training at 6 AM, now it was noon, and time for lunch.  
  
  
"My mom will fix everyone lunch, I should be going now"  
  
  
Vegeta walkled over and held her arm, looking into her eyes about to ask what was what about her interlude with Nappa.  
  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Nothing"  
  
  
Vegeta released her arm and she went on her way. Vegeta decided to exit the dome room, he wanted to the room to filter out Bulma's scent. He grunted when he saw Brolli leaning against a tree beside the Gravity Room, glaring at his prince. Vegeta smiled at the radiating jealousy from Brolli.  
  
  
*She's mine, not your's* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
~ inside ~  
  
  
  
"Kakarott ready to go?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Sure, but do you want me to carry you, I mean, after sparring with Vegeta, you've got to be worn out!"  
  
  
"That's nice of you. Tommorow I'll ask if Vegeta can teach me to fly" Bulma promised herself.  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Her and Kakarott exited the front of the house and flew to Bulma's friends house.  
  
  
  
  
~ Mountainous area ~  
  
  
  
"Wow, this area is so beautiful!" Kakarott shouted.  
  
  
"I Know, kind of one of the drawbacks about living in the city" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
Kakarott was flying Bulma over a lake, the colors of the fall reflecting off the clear water, ripples and spashes from Goku flying so close to.  
  
  
"There it's up ahead"  
  
  
Up ahead, there was a grand dome shapped cottage.  
  
  
"Woah!" Kakarott muttered.  
  
  
Kakarott landed a few feet from the home. Bulma jumped out of his arms and ran to the door. She knocked on it and the door opened to reveal a rather large man.  
  
  
"Hiya Ox King!" Bulma smiled warmly.  
  
  
"Hello Bulma, it sure has been a while. I assume you came over to see Chi Chi?"  
  
  
"Yes" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I see you have a friend?" Ox King said as he leaned over to get a better look at Kakarott.  
  
  
"Yes, his name's Kakarott"  
  
  
Kakarott walked up beside Bulma.  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Ox King shouted happily.  
  
  
Ox King held out his hand. Kakarott looked at his hand, then his face, repeating the observing. Bulma nudged him in the side and whispered 'Shake his hand'. Kakarott blinked but grabbed Ox King's hand, he shook pretty hard, putting forth some effort. Ox King pulled back and laughed whole heartedly.  
  
  
"Why I never! It's usually me hurting the shaker's hand, but this is a good first! Please come inside you to."  
  
  
Bulma and Kakarott walked in and slipped their shoes at the foyer.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, you have guests, I'll be at the market getting you more ingredients" Ox King shouted.  
  
  
"Okay dad"  
  
  
Ox King moved out the way, and now Kakarott could see into the kitchen, he saw a raven haird girl (A/N: Don't most Goku and Chi Chi fics describe her as the 'raven haired girl'? What is could I say?) with her back facing him.  
  
  
"Come on in guys"  
  
  
Bulma pulled a dazed Kakarott behind her. Ox King left, leaving the 3 alone. Kakarott was the last to enter the kitchen, Chi Chi turned to him, Kakarott froze in his tracks.  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, who's the cutie you brought with you?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
Kakarott turned a shade of deep red.  
  
  
"Oh, this is Kakarott...Kakarott?"  
  
  
Kakarott had the biggest smile on his red face, he just stared at Chi Chi, and only her. Bulma waved her hands infront of his face wildly, no reaction.  
  
  
"talk about love at first site!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta returned to the Gravity Room, only to have Bulma's scent still lingering about. He returned to the house, angry he had not much to do. Doing regular training without gravity wasn't beneficial, plus it was a waste of sweat. Vegeta walked upsatirs, deciding he was going to get some more rest. he hadn't been getting much rest due to a sertain blue haired female goddess frolicing in his slumbers.   
  
  
As he was walking to his room, he passed Bulma's ajar door. Feelign curiosity creep up on him, he tried to pass the door, but he opened the door anyway and walked inside.  
  
  
*Like I need to smell more of the woman* Vegeta thougth bitterly.  
  
  
But her room smelled diffrent, yes it was Bulma's, but it was Bulma's scent at a calm. in the gravity room, that was her panting growling competetive scent. Vegeta didn't know which scent he preferred, all he knew was that it gave him a 'high' feeling, which clouded his mind and his training.  
  
  
Vegeta looked around the room, baby blue's and yellow's were all over the place. He despised 'pink'. Bulma's room was a plus already. He looked at her bed, growling at the warm feeling in his loins jump happily.  
  
  
*No!* Vegeta growled with himself.  
  
  
Vegeta walked closer to the bed and examined it. Nothing diffrent from a ordinary bed, but he looked at her pillow, still a indentation from her head, he looked closely and saw that the pillow was higher than the other beside it. Curious as hell, he lifted the pillow to see a lavender colored book entitled 'B-chan's Diary'. Vegeta grinned. He sat down and opened up his new favorite 'novel'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA! This was a long and productive chapter. :D How will Kakarott even learn how to cook if he's froezen from love? And what will Vegeta learn from Bulma's diary? DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Find out all that and more! NEXT CHAPTER :D  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Argh! *growls*

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 : Argh! *growls*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi nudged Kakarott into a chair. He just stood in there way for most of the time. He still had that smile on his face.  
  
  
"Bulma, what are you going to do about him?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"I got a idea!"  
  
  
Bulma got on one side of Kakarott, while Chi Chi was on the other.  
  
  
"I slap him on this side of his face, you do the other. We need combined strength to truly slap this guy, trust me!" Bulma said.  
  
  
Chi Chi nodded. On 3 they slapped Kakarott. He 'eeped' at thr slaps but registered with reality. Kakarott looked up at Chi Chi and smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
"Uh...hi" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"I'm glad you're better. Can we start cooking?"  
  
  
"Oh sure!"  
  
  
Bulma smiled at Kakarott's eagerness.  
  
  
*That's one saiya-jin I won't have to worry about no more* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
~ Capsule Corp ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened the book and looked at first page. It was dated 10 years ago, when the woman was a little woman. (A/N: LOL) Wanting to find the more juicy moments, he skipped huge chunks, finding dates closer to today.  
  
  
  
*** February 14, 2002  
Dear D,  
  
  
That stupid fucker Yamcha broke up with me on Valentines day! What a cheap excuse of shit! He could have waited after, but noooo!, and the fact that he said   
  
  
'Babe, I'm a man, and a man has needs, if you can't give them to me then it's time for me to go, I'm sorry I have to let you go, but it's better for the both of us, let's be pals!'  
  
  
Pals? You think I wanna be pals with that son of a bitch? ***  
  
  
  
Vegeta had read enough. He automatically wanted to kill this Yamcha character for hurting his woman. (A/N: Everyone's becoming obsessive!)  
  
  
Vegeta continued on to a few weeks after he and his men's arrival.  
  
  
  
*** July 27, 2002  
Dear D,  
  
  
  
My life has never been this wildest. Sure looking for the dragonballs years ago was wild, but having 6 alien men arrive at your doorstep prepared to fight over you is kind of awkward. By looking at the 6 already I have eliminated some. Kakarott, he's nice and all, but to childish. I'm more into 'bad boy' or 'big strong muscle guy', but aren't they all that? Nappa's dedicated to his mate, what a doll! ^.^ Radditz and Turles are just as bad as Yamcha, they only want me for my body, that really pisses me off.   
  
  
Then there's the two mysterious guys. Brolli, I just get bad vibes from him. He almost reminds me of Yamcha to, but more refined and with more class. Yeah he's kind to me, but I still don't feel comfortable around him. After the 'In Heat' situation, I don't know what to think of him. And then there's Vegeta...what can I say, he's just like me...wait, that's not right, Yeah he's probably done some bad stuff in his days, but I'm more comfortable around him than I am with Brolli. Maybe it's that he's a Prince, or maybe because he's a total hottie! *drools*  
  
  
Whatever it is, I'm begining to like the lugnut! Amazing as it is. I only fear that the others will disagree with my choice and do the worst, who will be here to protect me? ***  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
  
*I will woman. I'll protect you if the worse happens* Vegeta promised himself.  
  
  
Vegeta looked back down at the last few sentences.  
  
  
  
  
*** As for Vegeta's present, Nappa's helping me with it, I hope it makes him happy! The plans are in my lab. ***  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled and put the book down back where he found it. It was now time to find those blue prints. He looked at the door and saw Brolli glaring at him. Brolli walked off, leaving the Prince grinning happily. Vegeta stood up and walked down to the lab.  
  
  
  
  
~ Chi Chi's house ~  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Must I really write that the cooking lesson's were beneficial to Bulma and Kakarott? O.o? )  
  
  
Bulma smiled happily. She now cooked decently. Kakarott was getting good. His meals were definetly a step up from his 'Sugared Squirell' or whatever it was he was trying to make, Kakarott was covered in speghitti sauce and other things.  
  
  
"Oh Kakarott, come on back, I have some clothes you can change into" Chi Chi offered.  
  
  
"Okay, but what about you Bulma, this may take a while and I don't want you to be waiting." Kakarott said.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I brought a portable car with me, you come home when your done"  
  
  
With that said, Bulma walked out the house, happy to leave Chi Chi and Goku home alone for a while. She popped out her car and flew home, eager to end the day quietly.  
  
  
She arrived home, and was surprised at how quiet the place was. She first went to her lab, but heard cursing and rustling inside. Curious as to what the noise was she peeked in and saw a searching Vegeta. She rose a eyebrow and leaned against the frame of the door and did a clearn cough.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and froze.  
  
  
"And what may I ask were you doing in my lab?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta straightened him self up and left the lab, leaving Bulma gaping at him.  
  
  
*Unbelievable!* Bulma thought. Bulma headed to her hidden entiteled blue prints 'Vegetable Brains' and continued her work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gee, I wonder what Kakarott and Chi Chi could be doing? How will the night end? Quietly or Diffrently?  
  
  
Find out all that and more! NEXT CHAPTER XD  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just send a blank e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	10. Salvation

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 : Salvation  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was hard at work working on vegeta's present. Her fingers working diligently, typing data into the computer. She stopped when she felt breathing on her neck. Growling, she swiveled around in he chair to see Turles smiling innocently.  
  
  
"Turles, what do you want?" Bulma asked tiredly.  
  
  
"I just wanted to see what my love muffin was doing"  
  
  
"Love Muffin? Since when was I your Love Muffin?" Bulma growled.  
  
  
Bulma got up, turned the computers off and left her lab, with Turles trailing behind. Then she bumped into Radditz.  
  
  
"Hey Sweetness" He cooed.  
  
  
"Hey bastard!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma went on her way towards her room, Turles and radditz grinning watching her hips and bottom sway with each step she climbed. She went into her room ready for some decent sleep shen she saw Brolli sitting at her desk.  
  
  
"Bulma, I thought we could chat" Brolli said warmly.  
  
  
Bulma held her head.  
  
  
"Not now Brolli, I have a headache and I need sleep."  
  
  
"Well let me get out of your way" Brolli said polittly.  
  
  
"No, you intruded my room, I don't feel like bothering."  
  
  
Bulma turned only to run into Radditz. That's when her fuse busted.  
  
  
"That's it! I'm sick of you men following me like live sick puppies. I no you guys hold no emtional attachments! I've had it up to here with the sweet talk, the pet names, the following, the reasoning, I will never love you or like you in return! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma turned around again and headed down the hall to her neighbors room. She stopped at the door and knocked softly.  
  
  
"Enter"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and opened the door. Vegeta was meditating on his king size bed, with his shirt off, only in his spandex pants. She looke out into the hallway seeing Radditz and Turles faraway. She grinned and closed the door. Vegeta's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"What do yuo want?"  
  
  
"I don't think you need to be having a attitude with me, especially after you were going through my belongings in my lab!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
*That's not the only belongings I went through* Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
"The least you could do is let me crash here for a while. everyone won't leave me alone, and Brolli popping up in my room, and Turles and Radditz following me and "  
  
  
"That's enough, you can stay here" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma hopped over to the bed and hugged Vegeta.   
  
  
"Thanks a lot" Bulma whispered against his ear. She kissed his cheek and slept on the farthest side away from Vegeta. Vegeta stared at her sleeping figure, happy of her affection towards him. He grinned and continued to meditate.  
  
  
  
  
~ Chi Chi's house ~  
  
  
  
  
Kakarott was taking a shower in Chi Chi's shower. Chi Chi volunteered to wash his clothes. Under the hot spray of water, Kakarott was thinking of Chi Chi, ignoringthe fact he came to earth to try to mate with Bulma alone, but he knew he didn't like her and only saw her as a friend. He was now focused with Chi Chi. He sighed at the thought of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gee, I wonder what Kakarott and Chi Chi could be doing? How will the night end? Quietly or Diffrently?  
  
  
Find out all that and more! NEXT CHAPTER :D  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	11. A Full Moon

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 : A Full Moon  
  
  
  
  
It was the next morning, and Bulma was on the stool at the island in the kitchen. She kept recieving evil glares from Radditz and Turles, and most definetely Brolli. She rolled their eyes at their behavior.  
  
  
*If there still mad that I slept in Vegeta's room, too bad!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma read the newspaper over her cup of coffee. That was another thing, now Nappa was mad at her, because she got to the newspaper he wanted to read so badly first. Kakarott finnaly came home, grinning like an idiot, as Vegeta put it.   
  
  
Bulma had woken up with Vegeta gone. She came down stairs and found out that he had eaten and begun morning training. Bulma flipped through the pages until she saw something intresting.  
  
  
"Hey mom, there's a full moon tonight, do you have the annual party set up?"  
  
  
Bulma looked towards the saiya-jin men. The sound of their eyes windening alerted her. Even Vegeta arrived from his training.  
  
  
*What's going on?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"Bulma, did you say there was a Full Moon Tonight?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Bulma nodded. She was really feeling uncomfortable, never had the room bee so silent you could hear Bulma's scared breathing.  
  
  
Then suddenly the men rejoiced and shouted praises. radditz and Turles danced around the room. Even Brolli had hope in his eyes.  
  
  
"What's so special about the Full Moon for you guys?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Bulma, it's when us saiya-jins turn into our 'oozaru' form. Basically it's a giant monkey, the equivanelt to your 'King kong'" Nappa said.  
  
  
Bulma stared at them as if they were crazy. Then she broke out in laughter, but when she saw the still expressions on their faces, she coughed an apology and finnaly realised that they were being serious.  
  
  
"Woah, well we were going to have our annual Full Moon party, I guess you're coming." Bulma summed up.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and the saiya-jins left te room to begin training. Bulma looked back at Mrs. briefs.  
  
  
"Bulma dear, you seem a little more eager for the party tonight"  
  
  
"Mother dear, I have a plan to distract those saiya-jins, well the ones that probably get me. I'll invite a lot of lady friends and let them be marveled. There are some beauty's on this planet that rival my own beauty" Bulma said matter of factly.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs nodded and continued to clean up the mess. Bulma stepped down from the stool and went shopping for the saiya-jins clothes. They needed to look formal right. Plus she could use a dress for herself.  
  
  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
The party was going to be soon, to be more specific 4 hours, and Bulma had just returned home with the suits. She chose some intresting ones to match the men.  
  
  
She got Nappa with a red suit and dark green tie, he looked casual and intellegent in it, not like a big oaf (like he is in real DBZ mind you). She got Brolli a cream colored tuxedo with a brown tie and blue shirt. She bought Kakarott and Radditz suits very simular. Kakarott's was Royal Blue with a white shirt and a blue tie, and Radditz suit was a white suit with a blue shirt and a white tie. Turles had a brown suit that made him look charming, and last but ot least the Prince himself. Bulma knew she had to make him look the best of all, not just for herself, but..well, it was for herself.   
  
  
he would wear a black tuxedo, black tie, and black shirt, with black shoes. Bulma whistled at how good he'd look. She sighed and went to the saiya-jins rooms and placed the clothes they were going to wear along with a note instructing them. She took her dress, a long sleve-less, low back and fair amount of clevage black dress and skipped up the steps to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
Training had ended earlier for the saiya-jin men. They went there diffrent ways to get ready for the party that evening. Vegeta walked to his room and took his shower in his private bathroom. He came out and saw the note on the bed. he wasn't stupid like his companions, so he balled it up.  
  
  
*I don't need instruction to putting a suit on*   
  
  
Vegeta looked at the tuxedo, he examined it while it was on it's hanger. He grinned.  
  
  
*She knows me well* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ The Party ~  
  
  
  
** Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door  
You and your mans and them just took over the floor  
Started doing your thang  
And it made notice you even more  
The way you turned around and looked at me seemed as though  
You must've somehow felt me staring on the low  
Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know **  
  
  
  
Everyone was in the decorated ball room. Kakarott was having a blast with Chi Chi in towe. Vegeta leaned against the wall, rolling the drink he was given in it's glass. He glanced at the other side of the ball room at Brolli, who was glaring at him. Vegeta grinned, he swore he could hear Brolli growl and curse from all the way over there.  
  
  
Turles and Rdditz were grinning at the women in the room.  
  
  
"Dude" They kept chanting.  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry peeps, but can't you just see Radditz and Turles acting like Beavis and Butthead or somthing? Or a pair of punks?)  
  
  
  
** I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights **  
  
  
  
The grand doors opened and Bulma entered the room with her parents close behind. Vegeta gawked at her beauty. Her short blue hair (Think Buu saga) and that black dress shaping everything beneath it made her look like a nice playful amount of money. Men automatically came towards her to dance, but she brushed them off and headed towards Vegeta. Vegeta was taken aback a little. She was within inches of him now.   
  
  
"I'd like to talk to you privately Prince Vegeta"  
  
  
  
** Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around  
Could you be visiting or are you new in town  
Yeah, whatever the case  
I'm feeling you right here and right now  
Your smile and all the love you showing lets me know that you  
Like what you see and wanna get to know me too  
This could very well be the start of something special  
Happy that I met you **  
  
  
  
Vegeta grinned at her formal charade and let her lead him to an secluded outdoor patio.  
  
  
  
  
~ The Patio ~  
  
  
  
  
"What is it that you want to speak with me about woman?"  
  
  
"Well Vegeta, I'm here to tell you the whole and honest truth."  
  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose.  
  
  
"Can you tell who I may choose to be with?" Bulma asked timidly.  
  
  
"Either me or Brolli?"  
  
  
"Correct, I have decided, I thought I'd tell you before I tell the others."  
  
  
Vegeta's grip on the wine glass tightened. He set it down on a patio table. He was preparing himself for the worse.  
  
  
"I chose you"  
  
  
  
** I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right **  
  
  
  
She saw his expression and smiled.   
  
  
*He was really worried* Bulma thought.  
  
  
She walked up to him and hugged his waist, inhaling his scent that drove him crazy. Vegeta froze at her lose proximity.  
  
  
"Now I know that rejection from any of you would be out of the question, but I just want to know if you're alright with this"  
  
  
Vegeta took his index finger and smoothed Bulma's skin of her chin. He lifted her chin and brought her lips to him. Bulma moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The effects of the moonlight were already driving him crazy, as was the sensations he was getting from merely kissing her. He licked her lips with his tounge, gently pushing forward. Bulma parted her lips, and their tounges battled for dominance.  
  
  
*This is bliss* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Vegeta brought his arms around Bulma's waist. Brolli stared at them kissing, he broke his wine glass and the wine covered his hand, and even though the pain of the wine interacting with his newest wound, the pain didn't register to his brain, he was enraged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What trouble could possibly happen in the next chapter!? Dun Dun DUN!? also, Kakarott and Chi Chi did not sleep together. He wants to tell her of the saiya-jin way of marriage before they engage in sexual activity.  
  
  
Find out about the Big Monkeys and fighting! NEXT CHAPTER :D  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	12. Nappa Dearest!?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 : Nappa Dearest!?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gods she tastes sweet* Vegeta thought as his touge danced with hers.  
  
  
It was taking Vegeta all the control he had to moan himself or drag her off to a quiet comfortable part of the mansion. His eyes flew open when he felt a ki intrude onto the patio. He looked up and saw Brolli staring at him calmly, yet the raging anger dancing in his eyes.  
  
  
"Off my woman Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta stepped back and wrapped his arms around the clueless Bulma.  
  
  
"How wrong to show disrespect for your prince"  
  
  
Brolli snarled.  
  
  
"She's mine dammit, wether your a fucking prince or not!"   
  
  
Bulma stared between the two.  
  
  
"Vegeta, what's up with Brolli?"  
  
  
"It's the moon woman" Vegeta lied. "He's blinded by lust again"  
  
  
"Then you must be blinded by foolishness Vegeta to deny the woman the truth"  
  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat.  
  
  
"Your Highness" Brolli said with a load of sarcasim "holds as much possession over you as much as I do"  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with eyes of hurt and disbelief.  
  
  
"I thought you were diffrent!" Bulma said shakily.  
  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta and slapped him. He flinched at the anger radiating from her body. Bulma walked up to the in fighting stanced and smirking Brolli and backhanded him. But Brolli didn't take his little punishment like Vegeta, he clutched her arm in his hand, squeezing tightly.  
  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
  
He stared down at her with eyes of anger. By now, the other saiya-jins were on the sidelines.  
  
  
Brolli chuckled and tossed Bulma to the floor. her arm was in pain as was her heart.  
  
  
"How about we fight for her Vegeta, mono e mono"  
  
  
"Agreed, but away from here, the last thing I need are weak earthlings bitching and moaning around us that we destroyed their homes"  
  
  
Brolli nodded and he and Vegeta took to the air. Kakarott walked up to Bulma and helped her up. Bulma didn't want to be near anyone right now, she ran off inside the home, Kakarott asked Chi chi to follow. All the saiya-jins were in disbelief at what was occuring.  
  
  
"I knew this day would come" Nappa muttered.  
  
  
Even Turles and Radditz were in disbelief, which was a change for being the egotistical bastards they were. Kakarott nodded to the others and they took to the air. Though they weren't going to turn into Oozaru form, observing the 2 strongest of their group batteling was just as good.  
  
  
Chi Chi caught up to Bulma, who was hiding in an older part of the mansion.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, please leave me alone"  
  
  
"Kakarott wouldn't permit that. Look, I know about this situation more than you think, well the stuff Kakarott deems it necesary to discuss."  
  
  
Bulma walked up to Chi Chi and began sobbing against her. Chi Chi hugged Bulma to her, patting her back soothingly.  
  
  
"I loved him"  
  
  
"Who"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Look Bulma, I know how upset you are, but ignoring the fact that they think of you as an object without your permission, who would you want to be with more?"  
  
  
Bulma knew. Ye Gads she knew. But she still couldn't allow his behavior, or Brolli's to be excused. Bulma smiled weakly, Vegeta would feel like dirt for a few days but he'd apologize and everything would take it's course from there. Bulma ran of to get her megaphone and her capsule bike, leaving Chi chi in wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Deserted Area ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Brolli stared up at the moon, both fighting for diffrent things. Brolli for Bulma, and Vegeta for Bulma's trust and heart.  
  
  
(A/N: I don't feel like detailing the Oozaru transformation. *yawn* They get big, they get hairy, they get violent!)  
  
  
Vegeta and Brolli started to attack each other, swinging mammoth sized fists and shooting ki beams from their mouths. The fight was about even, only god knew who would win. Bulma sped on her bike and luckily found everyone together. She zoomed forward towards the onlookers.  
  
  
"Bulma what are you doing here?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"Look, I need you guys to play along for what's about to happen, what I'm about to do isn't true, but I think that it'll delay this battle for now"  
  
  
Everyone stared at Bulma, unsure to let her go on with her plan. But no one stopped her when she zoomed forward a good amount of feet away from the dueling apes. Bulma stood on the seat of the bike and turned her megaphone on. The squeal got everyone's attention, esecially the two apes with the increased seanse in hearing.  
  
  
"Listen up you two! I've come to a decision of who I want to be my mate"  
  
  
Surprisingly the two saiya-jins turned their attention towards her. Bulma gulped.  
  
  
"If your gonna argue over me like im a piece of meat then I want Nappa. He's the only one to treat me like a equal and not a possesion"  
  
  
"But I haven't been fighting over you" Kakarott shouted.  
  
  
Bulma ignored him and awaited the possible reply from Brolli or Vegeta. She could tell who was who by their reaction. Though both of their eyes widened, Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed, Brolli on the other hand glared at Bulma and Nappa. The onlookers were just as stupified as the dueling men.  
  
  
"I was not expecting that!" Kakarott muttered.  
  
  
"She better know what she's doing!" Nappa muttered.  
  
  
And all Radditz and Turles could mutter was...  
  
  
"Dude"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wasn't expecting that to happen now didja? Well you'll like the next chapter! Will vegeta bring himself to apologize? Will bulma's plan work? Will i stop teasing you because I know the answers? Oh well! Wait till the next chapter.  
  
  
A Possible Lemon? But with who? Vegeta or Brolli? If you know me, that won't be enough. I could be evil enough to let her chose Brolli as part of her plan or let her and Vegeta go at it! Hmmmm....  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	13. Loving and Plotting!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 : Loving and Plotting!  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been an uncomfortable week or so. Everyone settled back into their daily routines. Bulma would work, even on the present for Vegeta. brolli would meditate and promise himself he'd get what was coming to him, Bulma or not. Vegeta would train, Nappa would read the paper and indulge in intresting conversations with Dr. Briefs, he being the eldest of thr 6 saiya-jins. Turles and Radditz would flirt with Bulma, but they did it less and less, knowing how tough the competition was, so they watched porn for the remainder of the time, and Kakarott would watch Cartoons, he loved fighting cartoons on Cartoon Network. (A/N: :P)  
  
  
Bulma sighed, she missed everyone being around her. She even missed Turles and Radditz giving comliments and socializing with her. She espicially missed Vegeta, their verbal fights, his cool sensual casual demeanor.  
  
  
*What am I? The black plague?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Gravity room ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta flipped and back flipped, hitting the air as hard as he wanted to hit Brolli's face.  
  
  
"How could she choose Nappa over me? It's ludicrous!"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to growl.  
  
  
"There must be a mistake!  
  
  
Vegeta stopped his viguros workout. He grabbed a towel and dried himself. Maybe a shower will calm his nerves. He turned the gravity room off and walked outside. It was 6 in the evening, and Brolli was still outside meditating. Vegeta knew that brolli knew he was around. he eyed Brolli angrily and continued inside the house. Brolli opened his eyes and licked his lips. he chuckled and resumed what he was doing.  
  
  
Vegeta entered his private bathroom and washed away whatever was bothering him, all except theneed for Bulma, not just physically but emotionally. In the time that he had been on this planet, he realised that if he opely announced his love for someone, it won't weaken him at all. First, he didn't have to prove this to a whole planet, more like a handful. And also he was a prince, he could hump a tree senseless and still be respected. Of course Vegeta wouldn't do that, but he knew his tittle held power. He stepped out and dried himself and dressed in some of the casual earth clothes Bulma bought for him, such as a black tanktop, showing off his well built muscles, and black pants.   
  
  
He walked downstairs in search of Bulma. He needed to talk to her, it not to explain how her decision with Nappa was a poor one, to degrade hmself and apologize. He sniffed the air and smelt Bulma's scent wafting in the air and leading to her lab. He straightened himself and walked inside. Bulma turned around, thankful someone was inside, but once she found out it was Vegeta, she wrinkled her nose in aner, when all she wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Onna"  
  
  
There was an akward silence. Vegeta fidgeted around a bit, he couldn't take this any longer.  
  
  
"How could you choose Nappa?"  
  
  
"How could you think of me as a possesion?"  
  
  
"It's natural for a saiya-jin to be possesive for their future mates"  
  
  
"It's natural for earth women to go for someone like Nappa!"  
  
  
Vegeta shuddered.  
  
  
"Look, when saiya-jin males take a mate, they are possesive, but it's just the same for a female!"  
  
  
Bulma blinked.  
  
  
"You mean"  
  
  
"Yes, I'd own you, as...you'd own me" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Bulma gasped and walked towards Vegeta.  
  
  
"I didn't know, oh Vegeta I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions!"  
  
  
"Will you now change your mind about Nappa?"  
  
  
"oh I only said I wanted Nappa just to get a rise out of you and Brolli" Bulma said happily.  
  
  
"You what!?"  
  
  
But Vegeta couldn't finish what he wanted to say, because Bulma silenced him with her feathery soft kiss. Vegeta wasn't expecting this, nor was he expecting Bulma to push him onto the small love seat she had in her lab for lounging. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingertips traveling south to cup her bottom in his hands. Their lips never seperated. Bulma moaned as her tounge absorbed Vegeta's taste, her taste buds were juping for joy.  
  
  
Bulma growled, she didn't have enough patience to explore his body as much as she wanted to, she wanted to be with him, him inside of her, foreplay, one of her favorite things could wait. She began to unbutton her blouse, hoping that Vegeta would just get to it. Vegeta growled and simply ripped the blouse off, and the bra also. He cupped her mounds in his hands, his thumbs caressing the sensetive peaks. He'd pinch one nipple and roll the other between is thumb and finger. he chuckled when her hands began to claw at his shirt. He reclined in the chair and took it off. Bulma was really eager, she moved back a litle and unbuckled his pants. His eyebrow rose.  
  
  
*Damn she's eager*   
  
  
Vegeta held her hands in his own, ceasing her movements and kissed her again, but her hands escaped his and dove into his boxers, grasping hold of his hardening length. She'd play by his rules, she'd continue to kiss him, but she'd still play with him, make him just as eager as she was. That was her plan, and so far it was working. She started from th base and made a strong slidening pull all the way to the tp. With one finger, she dipped it onto the tip and swirled the precum all over. Vegeta fisted Bulma's skirt and ripped it in two. Bulma gasped when she felt Vegeta push her panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off, and his fingers delved into her already wet center. The pace on his rod faltered a little, but it started up again.  
  
  
She petted his balls affectionately. Vegeta twised 2 fingers into her moist tunnel, while his thumb batted her clit back and forth, sending her mind reeling in white bliss. He retracted his fingers and placed them in the air, he leaned forward and licked them clean on one side, she leaned forward and licked the other side. He grinned.  
  
  
"I'm going to bit you on you neck, telling everyone that you belong to me"  
  
  
"And I'll bite you"  
  
  
"Correct"  
  
  
Vegeta inhaled deeply against Bulma's ear making her shiver. She licked all over his corded neck, making him moan against her neck. He set his teeth against her skin and bit down, he heard her gasp and she followed him, and bit him. they drank from each other, almsot getting drunk from a limited supply of sweet honey. Bulma pulled back and Vegeta licked her lips. Bulma needed him now. She sat up a little more, with her entrance hovering over his member, she rubbed the tip back and forth across her clit, dipping it inside of her but then pulling back, now she wanted to tease him. He growled and pulled her down, all of him now surrounding by her. Was Bulma seeing stars, she didn't know. All she knew was that being filled was the best feeling in the world.  
  
  
She moved on him, fast then slow, sending Vegeta's emotions in a frenzy. He grunted and took control. He pushed her up and down on his rod, controlling the pace to throw Bulma's emotions off track.  
  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
  
  
  
Brolli was looking for Bulma, he wanted to discuss her and Nappa. Whe he reached the door, he felt another ki inside. He peeked inside and saw Bulma riding Vegeta, with help, like there was no tommorow. Brolli balled his fist but continued to smirk.  
  
  
"I get what's mine" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh! What's Brolli up to? Will you like it? No! Will vegeta save the day? yay! Will brolli live to see the next day? We'll see, will you be nice and review!? YES!  
  
  
A Possible Lemon? But with who? Vegeta or Brolli? If you know me, that won't be enough. I could be evil enough to let her chose Brolli as part of her plan or let her and Vegeta go at it! Hmmmm....  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	14. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 : The Unthinkable  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta lightly moved Bulma beside him on the small couch. It was finnaly achieved, Bulma was his. He did more then win their mission, he won his soulmate. He wouldn't praise his good fortune, but he'd voice the good news. He pulled his pants back up and covered Bulma's body with a nearby blanket. He tiptoed out of the room where everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner. He just stood in the frame of the door waiting to notice him.  
  
  
Goku looked up from his speghitti and meatballs when he smelt something. he smelt bulma, but she wasn't nearby, so he was confused. He looked to where the smell was coming from and dropped his fork, splattering sauce on the others while gaping at Veteta.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what the hell's the matter with you?" Radditz growled.  
  
  
Kakarott pointed over to Vegeta, everyone turned and didn't see anything special, but they smelt it.'  
  
  
"No way!" Radditz spat.  
  
  
"Dude" Turles muttered.  
  
  
"Gentlemen, your Prince has mated" Vegeta said cooly.  
  
  
Everyone cheered and applauded the one who won, like I said earlier, it wasn't a game, but it sure did feel like it. And since Brolli isn't a good sport, and hates losing, he growled and bent his fork. Vegeta noticed the jealousy and rage in Brolli's eyes.  
  
  
"I guess ladies aren't you thing" Vegeta chided.  
  
  
Brolli growled and marched out.  
  
  
"Sore loser" Kakarott said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta returned to continue lovin' his woman, when he found her dressed and working as usual.  
  
  
"Why couldn't you stay in the nude?" Vegeta asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
  
"Because of my source of warmth dissapeared" Bulma replied   
  
  
"Hn, what are you doing now?" Vegeta asked dropping his head on Bulma's shoulder, looking at what she was doing and rubbing her abdomen.  
  
  
"I'm finishing your present"  
  
  
That's another thing that bothered him.  
  
  
"What bussiness do you have Nappa?"  
  
  
"Vegeta, I told you we have nothing."  
  
  
"What were you discussing a while ago?"  
  
  
"Oh" Bulma remembered "I was just askign him soemthings about you. things I needed to know to make you this"  
  
  
Bulma pulled away and went to the corner where something simular to the Rejuvination Tank sat.   
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"It's a Mental Simulator, you can smell, feel, taste, hear and experience anything you want"  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I can just feel, not pretend" he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
"Horny baka, when i meant anything, I meant anything beyodn sex, meaning anywhere, like Planet Vegeta" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta stared at her, unsure to believe what she was saying.  
  
  
"Planet Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Uh huh, that's why I had Nappa sketch out everythign about it, plus using some visual memory from his mind and planted it into the computer, wanna give it a test spin?"  
  
  
"I rather be thanking it's creator" Vegeta replied softly. He scooped her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. She giggled and let him settle her to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled away from her embrace. As much as he wanted to be consumed with his mate, he needed to fit in soem light training, he was a little sore from their 'activities' and wanted to stretch her muscles. He wondered if leavign her alone was a good thing, but he'dbe close by just in case right? He shrugged it off and covered her. Bulma snuggled into the blanket and sighed. She knew Vegeta would leave, but he'd make it up to her later.  
  
  
She tried to return to sleep but felt the presence of someone in the room.  
  
  
*Is that Vegeta?* Bulma wondered.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why are you standing there, come here"  
  
  
The being walked over silently, kneeled down and began to kiss her furiously. Bulma wondered why she wasn't responding herself, Vegeta's kisses were like an addictive treat, these kisses were something to question. She cupped his chin and gasped.  
  
  
"Brolli"  
  
  
The door of the lab slammed, making it dark, and soundproof to the outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no! Poor Bulma. I didn't want to write the last scene to it's entirety, cause people bad mouth me writting rape scenes, so I left it at that. You'll be surprised at the outcome.  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	15. Frozen Booty Anyone?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 : Frozen Booty Anyone?  
  
  
  
  
  
The rays of the morning shined into the window's of the house. Vegeta stretched and walked out of the Gravity Room, he rubbed his lower back and yawned widely. He shook the fatigue off his limbs and trudged to the kitchen to get some breakfast. no one was up yet, so he thought he'd put on his caring mask for Bulma and greet her with a morning quickie. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. He walked to the lab door and saw the door slightly ajar. He opened the door wider and stuck his head inside.  
  
  
It was dark and the air was humid...and it had a certain scent. The air was filled with sex and something else.  
  
  
*It couldn't still smell like sex in here, the scent would have been dissapeared by now* Vegeta wondered.  
  
  
Vegeta walked in and took another good wiff of the air. He smelled blood, he automitically was concerned for Bulma's safety.  
  
  
"Bulma"  
  
  
Vegeta got no response, Vegeta looked to the floor and saw a trail of blood, his eyes widened.  
  
  
"Bulam?"  
  
  
The urgency in his voice escalated, as did his fear, he needed to see her, smiling, alright. He looked behind her desk, where the trail had led him and doubled back in shock. She was huddled in a bloody wet ball, bruises all over her body, body parts broken or dismantled. He kneeled down to her and held her broken body in his arms, she was still alive but this was to much for him to bare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat with his head in his hands. He groaned at the pain and grief that filled his heart. He knew who commited this act the moment he brought Bulma closer to his body, but what surprised Vegeta the most was why hadn'y he gone after him, why had he waited for Brolli to turn up. Probably Vegeta was curious as to why Brolli had the balls to hurt his woman, his queen, his everything, and still had the balls to be in the same home! He looked up and saw Bulma in the regeneration tank, the water wasn't such a sickening red, it was now a purple, she would need a few more days of healing, everyone surrounded the machine, excluding Brolli, probably biding his time.  
  
  
"Not even I'm that sick!" Turles whispered.  
  
  
"How could he do this?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"The jealousy must have drove him mad!" Radditz commented.  
  
  
There was an errie slience. Everyone's looking at me every once in a while, they can tell that all I want to do is cry, but the only thing hodling me is what I'm going to do to Brolli. Vegeta's head snapped up when he felt the new ki enter the room. He turned and saw Brolli grinning, his teeth gleaming.  
  
  
"She was a slut anyway"  
  
  
Vegeta's fist tighetened.  
  
  
"How dare you even show your face in my presence?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I took charge of what was mine, I have no shame in my method of...discipline"  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he lunged at Brolli and held him by the collar.  
  
  
"We settle this now!"  
  
  
Vegeta threw Brolli's body through the sliding glass door. The glass nicked both of their faces, but they cared little. Vegeta flew infront of Bolli's hurdling body and punched him in the gut. Brolli doubled over and went into super saiya-jin mode, followed by Vegeta. Vegeta wiped the small trickle of blood running down his cheek, he shot forward and kicked Brolli in the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dude!" Turles and Radditz chanted.  
  
  
"I have no sumpathy for Brolli in the least!" Nappa said.  
  
  
"Hey, guys what's with the beeping?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
Everyone looked to the screen and gasped at their findings.  
  
  
"Dear lord!" Dr. Briefs murmered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brolli's ass was being pummeled, but he continued to smile, urging Vegeta to continue his torture. The fight had traveled north, close to Yazubits Heights, the cold conditions went unnoticed, by the fighting duo.   
  
  
"Big Bang Attack!"  
  
  
The ball of light hurdeled towards Brolli, knocking him into a lake. Vegeta felt the harsh cold winds whipping him, he looked into the lake, he could feel Brolli's power level no longer. He spat in the lake, he'd let mother nature tend to Brolli's tomb. He headed back towards Capsule Corp, once he arrived, he walked inside the med room and saw the shoked expressions of everyone.  
  
  
"Brolli is dead" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
There was a moment of silence before kakarott said what needed to be said.  
  
  
"Bulma's pregnant"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dude! So who's the daddy? And is this the end of Brolli? Wait till next time?  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	16. Portable Punching Bag!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 : Portable Punching Bag! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
"Yes, it's been confirmed. As to whom the father is, we'll have to wait for the fetus to grow, then we can find out who the father is by taking a fetal sample" Nappa said solemnly.  
  
  
Vegeta balled his fist. Everyone was quiet after that.  
  
  
"Boys, do you know where Bulma is?" Mrs. Briefs said chipperly.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs peered into the room and saw her floating form.  
  
  
"Oh she's using the beautifier, I'll tell Yamcha that she's busy"  
  
  
"YAMCHA?" Everyone questioned.  
  
  
At the voulme of his name, Yamcha strolled in grinning.  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Radditz asked.  
  
  
"I believe that's my line, I'm yamcha Bulma's girlfriend, I'm SURE, she's mentioned me many times!"  
  
  
"Um...no" Kakarott said.  
  
  
"What do you barbarians know" Yamcha shouted. He looked over to the tank and saw Bulma's battered body.  
  
  
"Bulma dear, you fiends, you hurt her!" Yamcha jumped the gun.  
  
  
"We would never do that bastard!" Turles shouted.  
  
  
"Like I'll believe you, I'll ask Bulma!" Yamcha marched over to the tank. "Bulma, point out the bastard that hurt you"  
  
  
"She's not going to reply" Radditz said.  
  
  
"That's what you think"  
  
  
Everyone looked up and heard Bulma's voice come from a speaker attached to the tank, her eyes orbody moved in the least.  
  
  
"Bulma, how?" Kakarott asked.  
  
  
"It's part of the machine, I can talk to you all and hear you aswell, Yamcha?"  
  
  
"Yes my precious?"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
  
"Yamcha, you aren't my boyfriend. Vegeta could you do as you what with Yamcha"  
  
  
"Like this midget can hurt me!" Yamcha said proudly.  
  
  
"Do what you want with him" vegeta said carelessly.  
  
  
"Alright!" Turles shouted.  
  
  
Turles, Nappa, Kakarott, and Radditz hefted yamcha in the air and outside.  
  
  
"We haven't had a good punching bag in a while!" Kakarott said happily.  
  
  
The group huddled out of the room, leaving Bulma and Vegeta behind.  
  
  
"You know your with child?"  
  
  
"yes" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta walked over to the tank and leaned his head against the cold glass.  
  
  
"But I feel in my heart you are the father" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will eb the last, and there will probably be a sequel! Like Brolli comes back to life and mistakes Bra for Bulma. But it's a possibility, I don't have enough idea's. Mind giving me some?  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	17. Reunion?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragonball Z, but know, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N : This fic is wild! I tell ya. If you read the summary, and you know my B/V nature, you know who's gonna hook up with Bulma in the end. To sum it up, the 6 saiya-jins land on earth in search for Bulma, their computers show that she has what it takes to bear saiya-jin children, and a strong child, even if it would be a demi-saiya-jin. watch the Bumbling saiya-jins try to win Bulma's love!  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 : Reunion!?  
  
  
  
  
  
After Yamcha was reduced to a panting and bloody heap, everyone left him ouside and returned inside. While they were gone, Bulma and Vegeta got to talking. She told him of the dragonballs.  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
  
"Well I didn't know for sure if you would use them for your own selfish greed, but what would you use it for?"  
  
  
"Before us, I would have wished my planet and it's people back. But now, I'd wish for you to be better"  
  
  
Bulma smiled warmly.  
  
  
"I'm getting better, I think we should let one of the others make a wish" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"Like who?"  
  
  
"Who's the most loyal to you?"  
  
  
"Nappa...I think i know what he'd like"  
  
  
"Good, we'll get the dragonballs once I'm out of here, how much longer?"  
  
  
"20 minutes, then we'll get the test and see..." Vegeta drifted off.  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
20 minutes passed and Bulma was released from the tank. Bulma dressed and picked up her dragon radar.  
  
  
"Let's take the test first, then we can go" Bulma said.  
  
  
Bulma went to the bathroom and gave the machine a urine sample. The results wouldn't be for a few hours.  
  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone had eventually returned to yamcha after he regained some, and I mean SOME strength. They messed with him for the remainder of the day, relasing their frustrations on the weak warrior. nappa looked up when he felt a feeling course his body, as if something was returned to him, but he couldn't guess what. He looked up when he saw Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
  
"Bulma, your alright!" Kakarott shouted happily.  
  
  
"yeah I am, I took the test and it turns out tha....."  
  
  
"NAPPA!"  
  
  
Nappa looked behind Bulma and Vegeta and saw a young woman with a smaller figure behind her. His eyes widened.  
  
  
"No...it can't be...but your dead"  
  
  
"PAPA!"  
  
  
The small boy ran to Nappa and jumped into Nappa's weak arms, nearly tackling him to the ground.  
  
  
"Komeyna?...Komeykooki?" Nappa asked in disbelief.  
  
  
Komeyna, Nappa's long dead but shortly revived mate nodded and wrapped her arms around his large neck.  
  
  
"But how?"  
  
  
"The woman wished for them back, we'll explain details later" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
Nappa looked over to Bulma and whispered a thankyou. Trying his best not to cry from joy.  
  
  
"Well, now that we have happy news, let's celebrate!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"I know just who can be the pinata!" Radditz said suggestively.  
  
  
"Oh no!" Yamcha groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like I said in the previous chapter, there is going to be a sequel and thankyou to those who gave me ideas to get the sequel rolling. I may make an epilouge for this, like Trunks birth and more of Goku and Chi Chi. I SAID MAYBE!  
  
  
Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
